


pleasant thoughts

by tarinumenesse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarinumenesse/pseuds/tarinumenesse
Summary: Ferdinand wakes up, once again, in the bed of the Minister of the Imperial Household.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	pleasant thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece I wrote for the 2020 Fluffcember prompt: bed-sharing. It was posted on Twitter, but I'm a little fond of it and wanted to give it another life here. Enjoy.

The gentle caress of fingers through Ferdinand’s hair lets him know that Hubert is finally awake. He has been lying there still, content, for some time, but now he opens his eyes to the morning and the apartments of the Minister of the Imperial Household. The bedroom before him is plain and immaculate: everything in its place. Ferdinand smiles. He likes that thought, given his present situation.

Such pleasant thoughts are interrupted as Hubert’s fingers catch on a particularly vicious knot, yanking Ferdinand’s head backwards.

“Ouch,” he mumbles, reaching up to the place where his scalp stings.

“You should cut your hair.”

The suggestion sounds particularly threatening in Hubert’s morning voice, somehow harsher and deeper than his everyday drawl. Ferdinand only laughs.

“Do not pretend you dislike it,” he replies. “It will do you no good.”

“It would be to your benefit,” Hubert says. “The ministers would find you more intimidating.”

Ferdinand rolls onto his back. “I am not built for intimidation, my dear Hubert. I am too easily flustered.”

The corner of Hubert’s mouth twists upwards.

“Oh, that I know,” he says.

On cue, Ferdinand feels the burn of a bright flush across his face. Hubert does know, better than most. It is what has led to Ferdinand waking, once again, in the other man’s bed. It’s what always leads to it.

“That being what it is,” Ferdinand says firmly, determined to overcome his weakness on this occasion, “I will leave the task of intimidation to you.”

Then, because he can’t help it:

“After all, you are very good at it.”

Hubert chuckles as he lifts himself up on one elbow and looks down at Ferdinand.

“You are treading on thin ice, Prime Minister,” he quips.

Ferdinand grins in spite of himself. No one else gets to hear Hubert flirt. Only him.

“I believe I have already drowned,” he responds.

Hubert’s smile disappears in a flash. He looks away, then sits up and leans against the wooden headboard. Ferdinand quickly follows suit, shuffling closer to him.

“What is it?” he asks, running his hand down Hubert’s arm to find his hand. He laces their fingers together.

“Do not joke about death,” Hubert spits, turning his face towards the far window so Ferdinand can’t see it. “I cannot abide it.”

Ferdinand cups Hubert’s cheek and draws him back. Hubert averts his eyes towards the blanket covering them both, intensifying his broken expression: one that could only be borne of pure emotion.

“Mock me all you please,” Hubert mumbles. “But never joke about dying in front of me. Do you know how easily it could happen? How very fragile you are?”

Ferdinand’s heart skips. That Hubert feels safe enough with him, comfortable enough, to admit such a vulnerability is surely the most precious gift he has ever received. He tilts Hubert’s face down so he can kiss him.

“Forgive me,” he says. “I would never mock you for such a sentiment. I will be more discerning with my jokes, love.”

Hubert’s eyes narrow in confusion. “Love?” he repeats.

Ferdinand sits back, dropping his hand from Hubert’s face, but keeping their fingers laced together.

“You’re right,” he sighs. “I should have planned a confession. Would you like some roses? Perhaps I should take a knee on the balcony at sunset. A ring?” He glances down at Hubert’s hand. “But, no, you are not one for such follies...”

“Please stop,” Hubert interjects, covering his face in a pointless attempt to hide the colour on his cheeks. He yanks his other hand free from Ferdinand’s, throws the blanket aside and swings his feet to the floor.

“I have work to do,” he grumbles.

Ferdinand laughs. “Come back to bed,” he says, lunging to grab Hubert’s arm before he can stand.

“Lady Edelgard—”

“—can wait.”

Thankfully—miraculously—Hubert doesn’t resist as Ferdinand pulls him back into bed. For now, Ferdinand thinks as he presses a kiss to his temple, that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to post some more flash fiction on twitter throughout the coming year to use up ideas and as a bit of fun. Some may make it here, some may not. If you're interested, I'm [here](https://twitter.com/RuneTari).


End file.
